when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Douglas Bader
"Goodness. That's Douglas Bader. I think he's my favorite one, even for disabled ones, because he's a disabled pilot! My disabled friends love it too. I love this guy. He fought in World War II, but now I'm gonna bring this guy back from the dead." --Su Ji-Hoon, Reach for the Sky Group Captain Sir Douglas Robert Steuart Bader, CBE, DSO & Bar, DFC & Bar, DL, FRAeS (/ˈbɑːdər/) is a Royal Air Force flying ace during the Second World War. He was credited with 22 aerial victories, four shared victories, six probables, one shared probable and 11 enemy aircraft damaged. Bader joined the RAF in 1928, and was commissioned in 1930. In December 1931, while attempting some aerobatics, he crashed and lost both his legs. Having been on the brink of death, he recovered, retook flight training, passed his check flights and then requested reactivation as a pilot. Although there were no regulations applicable to his situation, he was retired against his will on medical grounds. After the outbreak of the Second World War in 1939, however, Douglas Bader returned to the RAF and was accepted as a pilot. He scored his first victories over Dunkirk during the Battle of France in 1940. He then took part in the Battle of Britain and became a friend and supporter of Air Vice Marshal Trafford Leigh-Mallory and his "Big Wing" experiments. In August 1941, Bader bailed out over German-occupied France and was captured. Soon afterward, he met and was befriended by Adolf Galland, a prominent German fighter ace. Despite his disability, Bader made a number of escape attempts and was eventually sent to the prisoner of war camp at Colditz Castle. He remained there until April 1945 when the camp was liberated by the First United States Army. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, a Royal Air Force pilot, Harry Gardner, along with Team RWBY, wanted to revive Douglas Bader when Gardner wanted meet to meet Bader again, and then Lincoln accepted his request to revive Douglas. Using a reviving machine that Ruby Ramirez invented, a healing machine built by Miles Callisto and Lincoln, the newly-revived Douglas Bader became alive again when Gardner was using a healing machine, and a machine to make him return to his age at 31 (thirty-one) years old. Now he is alive in World War III as he rejoins the Royal Air Force and the British Army, but he can join Team RWBY as well. Now he will fight for the British Army, Lincoln Loud, the Royal Air Force, the United Kingdom, the Commonwealth of Nations, Team RWBY, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Battle of Kassala Category:Adults Category:Amputees Category:Aviators Category:Blake Belladonna's Minions Category:Blue-Eyed Category:British Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Colditz Prisoners Category:Commanders Category:Companions Category:Cricketers Category:Deputy Lieutenants Category:Distinguished Service Order Recipients Category:English Characters Category:Fellows Category:Fly-Halves Category:Flying Aces Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Harlequin FC Players Category:Heroes Category:Historical Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Officers Category:Order of the British Empire Recipients Category:Pilots Category:Prisoners of War Category:Real Life People Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom) Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Aeronautical Society Characters Category:Royal Air Force College Cranwell Alumnis Category:Royal Air Force Cricketers Category:Royal Air Force Members Category:Royal Air Force Rugby Players Category:Royal Air Force Rugby Union Players Category:Rugby Players Category:Rugby Union Fly-Halves Category:Rugby Union Players Category:Shot-Down Aviators Category:St. Edward's School, Oxford Alumnis Category:St. John's Wood Citizens Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Temple Grove School Alumnis Category:The Few Members Category:Wing Commanders Category:World War II Characters